


What Do You Do When Your Boyfriend Becomes A Babybones?

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Floof, Floofity, Fluff, Lila is a vampire, Lila was dating Sans and now she is more of a mother figure for him, Memory Loss, No Sex, No Smut, Papyrus is still a bit ticked at Sans, Sa, Sans attempts to breast feed but Lila has had no child before and can't do that, Sans got caught in Alphy's experiment, Sans is a babybones, Sans is innocent but not innocent at the same time, Sans is too curious for his own good, Sans still retains some of his old feelings despite having lost his memories, Sans still will not pay his tab, Snowdin (Undertale), Some of Sans' old self is still there, Underfell Grillby is called Chillby, Updates are random, Updates slowly cause auther has a lot of work and needs some motivation, cause hello it is Underfell, has anyone noticed this was inspired by a Halo fanfic?, mostly more than one chapter per update, mostly short chapters, no smut here, pap bad pap bad!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Alphys messed up big time. Now Sans is not the same as before: he's a freakin' babybones! What the heck is Lila supposed to do about this!?





	1. What the heck!?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call It "Motherly Instincts"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680545) by [supercasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey). 



I should have  _ never _ left Sans alone with that insane lizard. Of course something would end up going wrong. 

I stare down at my boyfriend. No, not the 'i'm 5 feet and 6 inches tall while he's only 4 feet and 3 inches tall' stare down anymore. It's more like 'I'm still the same height, while you're now the size of a baby' stare down. 

Yeah Alpys screwed up big time. She had dropped whatever fuckin' thing she was workin on and he had gotten caught up in it while she  _ somehow _ didn't. Now he's the size of a damn baby. Why? Cause he  _ IS _ now a fuckin' baby! A FUCKIN'  _ BABYBONES _ ! At least he's around a year old (I think) and not a newborn...

I groan with pure annoyance. I want to strangle the hell out of Alphys, but I  _ really _ don't want Undyne trying to hunt me for the rest of my immortal life... Maybe if I-

A coo from the tiny skeleton snaps me out of my thoughts. He's playing around with my hair, obviously loving the long silky black strands. Heh...he's so damn adorable and innocent now. Okay...so maybe I don't  _ completely _ hate that Alphys did this...

I smile down at the cute little bundle of bones- that's all wrapped in his black jacket- and let him hold one of my fingers. His tiny ones are just barely able to grip mine.

"Hey there, Sans. I can see that you're happy. Do you want to hear a joke?"

He looks up at me, his tiny red eyelights now stars. It seems that a bit of him is still there. I giggle, my smile brightening. I might as well tell one of his old favorites...

"What's brown and bad for dental health? ... _ A baseball bat _ !"

It takes him a second, but he soon begins giggling, something that I don't think I'll ever tire of. I giggle with him a little, running a finger down the top of his ribcage soothingly. 

"So, I see you still like dark humor. But are you still a genius? Can you try to say my name? Say Lila."

What am I doing? He's just a year old, so of course he can't-

"l-l...li...i-a..."

Holy shit! He's actually trying! Oh my god! He's so damn cute!

"i-a.... iya! iya!"

Well, he pronounced it like “I” and “Ya”. But he's only a baby, so...that still makes him a genius.

"Good job, Sans. What about your name? Can you say Sans?"

He looks more concentrated right now. Hmm.. Sans might be a bit hard to say.

"s-s...n-ns...s...sins!"

I burst out laughing. Oh my gosh, that's just the best thing ever! He's even smiling triumphantly, like he just won the best prize ever.

"N-No, sweetie. It's pronounced S-an-s."

The concentrated look comes back for a little while before it turns into a questioning look.

"sins?"

I laugh, shaking my head. It looks like that'll just have to do.

"Nope, wrong again. But nice job. I'm proud of you, my little babybones boyfriend."

Sans coos happily at the praise, smiling brightly. Now that I notice it, he still has his golden tooth. How is that even possible? If he was sent back to his young age, wouldn't that tooth be plain like the rest or there be no tooth there at all? I shrug. Eh, doesn't really matter. But I am a little worried when he places my finger, that he had been holding earlier, in between those sharp teeth. I'm relieved and surprised when he just uses his magic tongue to suck on it. Looks like this little guy is still able to use some of his magic... He's sucking on it pretty hard though. Maybe he's...

"Are you hungry, Sans?"

The little skeleton takes my finger out of his mouth, making little grabby hands up at me.

"s-s-sins h-h...n...g-grr.. hngy!"

Aww! I think I am going to die from all this cuteness. Well, never mind that. This little guys hungry and I got to get him something to eat.

I hold him against my chest in a small hug, his tiny skull resting on them like a soft pillow. Hopefully my heartbeat and breathing will lull him to sleep while I get out of this stupid lab and go back to Snowdin.

"Hold on, Sweetie. It'll take a while, but when we get back to your house, I'll get you something."

I get a quiet coo as a response and I begin to head towards the exit to...stop and freeze. Was Sans doing what I think he's doing...? I look down to indeed see exactly what I felt him doing. I don't know if monsters breast feed their young...but this is proof that they might..or that Sans has some of his pervertedness still in him. The little skeleton literally has his mouth on my chest, his tiny tongue trying its best to get something it'll never get.

I gently pull him away, my whole face red with embarrassment.

"U-umm... Sweetie, you're not going to be able to get anything."

...My heart almost breaks when I see his face. He looks about ready to full on cry: red tears forming in the corners of his eyesockets and his usual grin turning into a sad frown. 

"s-s-sins w-w...w-a...wan i-iya."

I take a deep breath and sigh. It's not going to hurt him or me- so long as he doesn't bite- and it'll keep him quiet... So what the heck, I might as well. 

"Okay, my Babybones. Just remember, you won’t get anything from them."

I hold him against my chest again and he goes straight back to doing what he was doing before. I then continue what  _ I _ was doing: Getting out of the lab and going to Snowdin.


	2. pap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns of Sans. What does he think and what will happen to Lila?

The whole time I walked through Waterfalls, the monsters that live there glared at me. Luckily Papyrus is so infamous that even they know of him, so they wouldn’t dare hurt his brother’s “mate”. 

I kept Sans hidden against me, him small enough that his jacket covers him completely. He had fallen asleep halfway through the waterfalls, so I also didn’t have to worry about him making any sounds.

But worry is what I feel right now as I stand on the doorstep of Sans and Papyrus’ house. What if Papyrus is here? He would kill me if he learned of what happened to Sans…

I feel the small bundle of said skeleton snuggle closer to my chest, seeking the warmth of my body. Shit...I just need to suck it up and go in side. I don’t need Sans getting cold…

I open the door slowly and go in, thanking god that it didn’t make any noise. I close it behind me and...it lets out a loud ‘creek’. SHIT! Just my luck-

“SANS? VAMPIRE? IF THAT IS YOU TWO, IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT YOUR LAZY ASSES BACK HERE!”

What the hell!? Where did all this bad luck come from!?

Papyrus comes storming downstairs, expecting me and Sans. He stops right at the first step when he sees only me.

“...VAMPIRE...WHERE IS SANS? DON’T TELL ME THE LAZY ASS WENT TO THAT INSUFRIBLE CHILLBY’S!”

“Papyrus. Shh. Be quiet or-”

A wail comes from the babybones in my arms, showing that it was too late and he is already awake. I begin to panic as Papyrus starts to go down the stairs again.

“WHAT WAS THAT!? DO NOT TELL ME YOU FOUND SOME PATHETIC CHILD AND HAVE TAKEN YOURSELF TO WATCH OVER IT.”

I sigh. This is going to really suck…

“Well… Papyrus, you might want to sit down for this story.”

The tall skeleton gives me a confused look while I soothingly rub the back of what he doesn’t know is his brother.

“TELL ME WHY THE HELL I SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?”

Oh. my. fuckn’ . god…

“Papyrus. Just do it. I’m not in the mood. Believe me, you will thank me later.”

He huffs as he finally does it, sitting on the worn green couch. I sit next to him, Sans still hidden against me.

“Now Papyrus, you remember how me and Sans went to Alphys’?”

“OH COURSE I DO, YOU IDIOT.”

I ignore the small insult and continue.

“Well, I had left to go somewhere else for a while and while I was gone, there was a accident. Your brother was in it.”

Papyrus’ eyesockets widen with worry for a second, but that quickly goes away and he narrows them, choosing to glare at me instead.

“WHAT. HAPPENED. TO.  _ MY _ .  **_BROTHER_ ** .”

…

“You know that crying you just heard? Well…”

I pull the jacket off a bit, revealing just Sans’ skull.

“...That was him.”

I wait for Papyrus to start yelling at me about how ‘stupid I was’ or ‘that he would beat the hell out of me for this’.

…

But nope, he bursts out laughing.

“O-OH MY GOD! AFTER SO MANY TIMES OF HIM BEING MISTAKEN FOR THE YOUNGER BROTHER, IT LOOKS LIKE HE FINALLY IS!”

“Wh-what!? You’re not mad about this!?”

The younger (older now?) brother sits back up, having from fallen over on the couch from his outburst.

“OF COURSE I AM, BUT IT IS MORE FUNNY THAN ANGERING.”

I look down at the silent skeleton in my arms. He looks like he’s glaring up at Papyrus.

“Sans, that’s your brother, Papyrus. Can you say Paps?”

This seems to have shut Papyrus up, his curiosity getting the better of him.

...

“p-p..pa...pap.”

“Good job, Sans-”

“p-pap... b-b...bad!”

Now it’s my turn to burst out laughing….while Papyrus isn’t amused at all.

“O-oh my god. Nice one, Sans.”

“SH-SHUT UP, VAMPIRE! SANS, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE NOW NOTHING BUT A BABYBONES DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN STOP CALLING ME BOSS. YOU SHALL CONTINUE TO DO SO.”

Sans’ stops smiling at me and goes back to glaring at his brother.

“pap bad! pap bad! pap bad! pap-”

This only worsens things.

“ **SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BRAT!** ”

Papyrus’ angry yelling causes the small skeleton to jump a little from being startled. He turns back to me, hiding his small face in my chest, hiccuping between sobs. I glare at the bigger skeleton, clearly pissed off.

“Don’t you dare talk to your brother like that! He isn’t the adult Sans anymore. He’s a fuckin’ baby now, for fucks sake!”

He huffs, looking away. I return his huff with a huff of my own as I get up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to find him something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saaaaave meeee! The cuteness is killing me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SANS IS SO FREAKIN' CUTE!!!! X3


	3. Food!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the food!

Looking for food isn’t easy. Half the fridge is filled with uneaten containers of lasagna and the other half is a partially eaten bag of potato chisps. I wouldn’t dare give Sans the lasagna cause god knows if Papyrus actually listened to me and stopped putting  _ whole _ vinegar bottles into them. Giving him the chisps would also be a bad idea since he could choke. Maybe I can ask Papyrus about food...Even though I don’t feel like talking to him.

“Papyrus!”

“WHAT, VAMPIRE!?”

“Could you help me?”

“ _ WHY _ SHOULD I!?”

Mmmm….I swear to god if he doesn’t stop with the attitude…

“ _ Because _ did you not hear what I said I was going to do!? I told you I was going to get  _ your brother fuckin’ something to eat _ and there is  **nothing in this damn fridge** that he can eat!”

I hear a huff coming from the living room. Papyrus soon stomps into the kitchen, his tall figure leaning over me as he looks into the fridge.

“...JUST GIVE HIM ONE OF THE CONTAINERS OF MY MASTERPIECE.”

…

“Do you realize that if it has glass in it that he’ll  _ die _ ?”

The skeleton scowls at me, clearly agitated...but not as agitated as  _ me _ .

“ _ SO WHAT _ ? HE’S EATEN IT BEFORE AND WAS FINE.”

Ok, that’s it. I am going to give  _ mister smart ass _ here a lecture.

“Papyrus, he is a  _ baby _ right now. Do you realize that you are attempting to hurt or possibly  _ kill _ a BABY?! A FUCKING  _ INNOCENT _ BABYBONES! I know that he had helped contribute to making your younger years shitty, but he’s not like he was anymore.  _ Look _ at him!”

I use my free hand to point down at Sans who had fallen asleep again and looked all cute even though he was drooling on my favorite shirt.

“ _ Does he _ look like he deserves  **the shit you’re giving him** !?”

Papyrus is silent a moment, clearly shocked from my outburst. When he finally does speak, he sounds guilty.

“NO...HE DOESN’T…”

I huff, only a little satisfied by his answer.

“ _ Now _ could you continue to help me? He needs something easy to eat. Something soft like how mean-cream is.”

He places a gloved hand on his mandible, thinking a while before going over to the cabinet and pulling out a small bag.

“HERE. THERE IS STILL SOME GINGER DEAD BUNNIES IN THIS. THEY ARE SOFT, BUT THE GINGER IS A BIT STRONG TASTING.”

I take the bag and feel them. Yep, they are indeed soft enough. I head over to the table and sit down so that I can have the small skeleton sitting in my lap to make feeding him easier. I look down at Sans and lightly rub his back.

“Sans, time to wake up. Papyrus found you something to eat.”

A small yawn comes from him while he stretches, waking up. One of his little red eyelights look up at me while he rubs sleepily at his other eyesocket.

“foo?”

I brightly smile at him, his cuteness cheering me up instantly.

“Yep. Food.”

I set Sans face forward on my lap, handing him one of the cookies. His eyelights brighten at the sight of the rabbit shaped food, seeming intrigued by it.

“That’s a bunny.”

He turns his skull, looking back up at me.

“bunny?”

“Good job, you said it just right.”

The little smile on the skeleton widens, happy from the praise. Though it falters a little when he looks beside me at Papyrus, who had walked out of the kitchen upon hearing us and sat down in the next chair.

“IT’S ALSO NOT JUST ANY BUNNY. IF YOU LOOK AT IT’S EYES, IT IS CLEARLY ONE THAT IS DEAD. IT WAS ONCE A GREAT WARRIOR WHO FOUGHT TO THE VERY END IN A BATTLE, FOR LOOK AT THE MANY RED ICING MARKS THAT  ITS BODY HAS.”

Sans looks back at the cookie, his eyelights big stars. He obviously loved the little story of it that Papyrus told.

“woah. ool bunny!”

I giggle at his amazement, getting another Ginger Dead Bunny out of the bag and taking a bite of it.

“It’s not just a cool bunny. It’s a tasty bunny, too.”

“eally?”

“Mhmm.”

He takes a small bite of its head to see if I’m right. Stars reappear in his eyesockets, showing what he thought of the taste. I ask about it anyways.

“So, what do you think?”

“ood!”

The rest of the bunny ends up being shoved into his mouth, red icing getting all over his teeth and phalanges. It worries me a bit that he might choke, but he swallows it perfectly fine.

“I see that you liked it. Now what do you tell Papyrus since he got this for you? Say thank you.”

Sans looks up at his brother, smiling.

“dank ou!”

A small blush apears on Papyrus’ cheekbones as he looks to the side, not used to this.

“YOU’RE...WELCOME, TINY BROTHER.”

The babybones in my lap turns to me and points at Papyrus.

“pap ood ow!”

“Papyrus good now?”

He nods, smiling.

“yeh!”

I giggle as I look at Papyrus who gives Sans a playful seeming glare.

“I’LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW GOOD I AM WHEN I GET OUT SOME OF MY OLD PUZZLES AND WATCH YOU FAIL AT SOMETHING I CAN FINISH EASILY.”

Sans pouts at his brother, clearly not liking that.

“no! bad pap!”

“That’s right Sans, tell ‘im.”


	4. Mustard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sans tries mustard for the first time again.

Evidently three cookies wasn’t enough to satisfy the endless pit of a babybones. Though from what he went through, he has the right to be this hungry. If I were to be caught in a experiment and turned into a one year old, I’d be hungry, too.

But him being still hungry meant more searching for food. That’s how I found the bottle of mustard in the very back of the fridge, hidden behind the abomination Papyrus calls lasagna. 

“AGAIN, I SHALL REPEAT THIS: DO NOT GIVE IT TO HIM! SANS BECOMING THIS MEANS A CHANCE TO GET HIM OFF THAT NASTY HABIT OF DRINKING THAT TRASH!”

Yeah, there is just  _ one _ person who doesn’t agree with me giving this to Sans. The small skeleton seems interested in it, though. His eyelights are all big and filled with curiosity as he stares at the yellow bottle in my hand.

“Papyrus, there is nothing else he could possibly have! He even wants it! Isn’t that right, Sans?”

Sans’ attention goes from the mustard bottle to me. He nods, smiling.

“yeh! sins wan musta!”

I grin, looking back at the taller brother.

“See, he agrees with me.”

This only makes Papyrus’ expression deadpan.

“...HE’S A BABYBONES. OF COURSE HE WOULD AGREE WITH EVERYTHING.”

“ _ Everything? _ ”

I look back at Sans, my grin widening at my plan.

“Sans, is Papyrus being nice?”

The one year old looks up at his brother, glaring.

“no! pap bad!”

“See? He doesn't agree with  _ Everything _ .”

Papyrus rolls his eyelights and huffs at that, starting up the stairs to go up to his room.

“FINE, GIVE IT TO HIM! BUT DON’T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE SCREAMS WANTING MORE!”

I mentally ‘YES!’ and hand the bottle of mustard to the babybones in my lap. He turns it around a few times, not knowing just what to do since he can’t barely lift it to his mouth. I realize this and take a hold of it again.

“Here, let me help.”

I tilt the small nozzle to his parted teeth and he gratefully takes it, using his magic tongue to suck on it.

... _ Oh my god _ . I think I just felt myself die from the cuteness of him again.

His eyelights had turned into stars as soon as he tasted the condiment, instantly loving it. Once a mustard lover, always a mustard lover.

“ _ Woah _ . Slow down there, Sans. Don’t drink it  _ too _ quickly.”

The mustard was not going to survive at the rate Sans was drinking it. Absolutely no mercy for it at all… Which meant no mercy  _ for Sans _ as soon as he stops. 

Evently, like I guessed, the little guy finally takes a break to breathe. That’s when karma gets the skeleton: A hiccup comes from him and his eyesockets widen when it startles him. I begin to giggle when he hiccups even more. His expression right now is just the best! His eyesockets are all narrowed and he’s frowning, clearly mad that it won’t stop.

“I told you to slow down. Now look what’s happened, you got the hiccups.”

I pat his back lightly, trying to help them go away. When they do, he continues to glare, but not about the hiccups anymore. No, he’s glaring at the mustard, not happy with it. 

“...bad musta!”

I burst out laughing. H-he literally just  _ wacked _ the bottle and told it “no”! Gods, Sans as a babybones is wonderful.

“Have you had enough now?”

Sans looks up at me, nodding.

“yeh. sins no hngy.”

A big yawn comes from him, signaling that it’s someone's bedtime. Well, multiple someone's counting how the clock says it’s 10:00pm.

“You ready for bed?”

He nods and turns around completely, burying his skull in my chest.

“yeh. sins seepy.”

I smile and hold him closely as I get out of the chair, not bothering to push it in as I toss the empty bottle into the trash and go up the stairs. Luckily I had cleaned Sans’ room before all this, so it’s still spotless when I get in there- except for the self sustaining trash tornado I let him keep. 

I lay Sans on the made bed and climb in next to him. I wrap my arms around him in a hug just in case he would end up rolling into the wall if I didn’t. Kissing him on top of his skull, I break the hug for just a moment to pull the blankets over us.

“Good night, my sweet little bones.”

“ight, iya.”

A smile appears on my face as the skeleton attempts to hug me back, his arms only able reach across my chest. Another yawn escapes him as he nuzzles into the softness of my breasts, enjoying the warmth they give off.

...Sans always did like doing that. He was such a  cute pervert…


	5. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a babybones is too curious.

Sans looks up at Lila, smiling. She had been the first person he saw after...well, he doesn’t really know what happened. All the babybones knew when he woke up after the accident was that he was all alone, so he cried out for someone. ...But no one came. That was until she heard him and had came to see who was wailing. He shut up as soon as she picked him up. Strangely, he felt like he knew her and had trusted her instantly. Why though, his young mind didn’t know or care to know that.

Trust and safe is what Sans feels right now as he lies awake in her arms. He loves her...and the weird big squishy pillowy things on her front. Why he liked those so much, he couldn’t figure it out. What he does know is that he loves their owner more! But she’s holding him  _ so closely _ to them…

What are they? Why are they so warm and  _ soft _ ? Why were they so relaxing to have his mouth on? What are they  _ really _ for!?

The curious skeleton does what he knows best: Experimenting to find out.

***

I open my eyes slowly and yawn as I wake up. 

...Wait… Why..why do I feel something messing with my…? 

I look down and see…

“Sans! No!”

Sans jumps a bit, startled from being suddenly caught with his hand in a cookie jar that he doesn’t know that he’s not supposed to be in. I carefully unlatch his small hands from my chest and take them out of my shirt, my whole face red. 

“Sans, sweetie. Please don’t do that.”

Him having his mouth on them earlier was fine since I have a shirt and bra on that was keeping actual contact from being made, but what he was just doing was a whole other story.

The little skeleton looks up at me, all confused and curious looking, completely innocent and un-understanding of what he just did.

“what dey are?”

...Should I really tell him about them a little? He is just going to go back to his old self eventually, so telling him what they’re called won’t hurt. ...Right?

“They are called-” Should I say the more childish way or more formal way? Eh, childish will do. “-boobs.”

That seems to have quenched a bit of his curiosity, but not all..

“oobs? what dey for?”

I sigh, my face still red from embarrassment. I swear, this kid sometimes…

“They are for feeding babies.”

...No! That curious look only increased! Whhhhy!?

“how?”

Mmmmm…..someone kill me. Why must he keep asking about them!?

“...They make milk.”

I would’ve found the stars appearing in his eyesockets cute, but not in this situation.

“eally!?”

His hands go up to touch them again, but I hold them in my own hands to keep him from doing so.

“Yes. But mine don’t do that since I haven’t had any kids.”

Sans looks disappointed. I would blush more from embarrassment if only I could...

“aw…”

“But hey, do you want to go downstairs? Papyrus is bound to be awake and you can ask if you can do those puzzles he mentioned. I bet he’d love to do that.”

The distraction seems to have worked, the babybones smiling brightly once again. Whew...That’s good. I was worried he’d go on about my chest more.

“Ok, up you go.”

Sans giggles as I pick him up and hold him in my right arm. He instantly hugs that arm for support, even though I have good hold on him and his jacket that’s still wrapped around him. I smile at him and kiss him on the top of his skull, getting a happy coo from the skeleton. Gods, I love him so much.

I head out of the room, closing the door behind me-

“ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP, VAMPIRE! I SWEAR, MY BROTHER HAS BEEN A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU.”

If I wasn’t awake before, I sure as hell am now. Gee, Papyrus is so loud..

I laugh anyways over the last part he said and go down the stairs to where Papyrus was on the couch, seeming to be watching Mettaton on the tv.

“This little babybones was actually up before me.”

The said skeleton smiles proudly, sticking out his tongue at his brother, mocking him. Papyrus narrows his eyes at him, glaring.

“IT SEEMS THAT SOME OF HIS LAZINESS LEFT TO YOU. WHAT KEPT YOU UPSTAIRS SO LONG, BESIDES BEING LAZY AND SLEEPING? I KNOW YOU’VE BEEN UP A WHILE BECAUSE OF YOU YELLING SANS’ NAME. NOT A BIG SURPRISE HE WOULD END UP DOING SOMETHING BAD...”

...Mmm...I really wanted to forget that…

“Sans...had gotten into something he shouldn’t have.”

It’s not a lie. ...It’s just not the whole thing-

“sins uch iya’s oobs!”

Sans is smiling proudly again...while I’m standing here now red faced all over again. 

“dey sof an warm an make milk! ...ot er’s tho. iya’s make none.”

Why Sans..? Why did you have to bring that up..? Somebody please save me.. I’m dying slowly...

Papyrus is no better, his whole skull is lit up in a bright red blush.

“...I’M GONE!”

The taller skeleton gets off the couch and bolts straight up stairs, not wanting to hear anymore. 

Wow… A babybones has successfully embarrassed the hell out of a adult vampire and extremely flustered the Great and Terrible Papyrus. I would have found that funny, if I wasn’t the one embarrassed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe he still has a bit of his perverted self in him...


	6. Searching For Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila hunts through a pile of clothes for the Snas. 
> 
> Papyrus can be a asshole sometimes...

Once Papyrus had cooled off from this morning’s embarrassment, - and I had given Sans a small lecture about how he shouldn't say things like that- he had finally showed me what he wanted to show me before all that. He probably now wishes he hadn’t though.

The Great and Terrible Papyrus had went shopping. Not just for food. No, he also went and bought baby clothes. This was something I couldn’t help but laugh at. 

Come on. A tall, edgy skeleton in black spiky armor just went shopping for  _ baby clothes _ . Why wouldn’t I be laughing my head off? This obviously did not amuse Papyrus though.

“ _ VAMPIRE _ ! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

Him yelling at me isn’t making it any better.

“S-sorry! I-it’s just th-at you...you b-bought b-b-baby clothes! I-I can’t get th-the image out of my h-h-head!”

He huffs angrily as I double over, holding my sides from them hurting so much from the amount of laughing I’m doing. 

“I JUST WANTED TO GET SANS S-SOMETHING TO WEAR! HE CAN’T JUST BE COVERED BY THAT OLD STAINED JACKET OF HIS FOREVER!”

I stand up, still trying to catch my breath.

“O-okay. I’m good now. Whew! Let’s get ya dressed, Sansy.”

The poor child was still confused about the yelling, giving me a look from where he sat on the floor.

“why pap mad?”

I chuckle as I pick him up and set him onto the couch, next to the clothes Papyrus had brought into the livingroom. I can still feel the other skeleton glaring holes into my back.

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed, Sans. But Papyrus seems to always have a stick up his nonexistent butt.”

Sans giggles, finding that funny. Papyrus doesn’t.

“...I’M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW.”

“I know.”

I continue to smile as I go through the clothes, trying to find something that would be  cute and comfy.

Jeans? No, Sans wouldn’t like how clingy they probably would be…

Shorts? ...That’s something he would chose instantly, but not something he should wear. It’s cold outside… Well, the cold can’t hurt him and he would be inside all the time so it wouldn’t matter… No. Imma keep looking.

A dress...wait.  _ What _ ? Why’s  _ that _ in here?

I look over to Papyrus with a questioning look, the small red dress still in my hand.

“I CAN’T PUNISH HIM LIKE I USED TO, SO HUMILATION WILL HAVE TO DO.”

Sans doesn’t like that idea. He’s glaring at his brother and the dress, probably wanting both to go away at the moment. I make at least one of those come true; Tossing the dress over Papyrus and at the trash can. We all turn to watch as it lands into the small bin perfectly.

SCORE! I just  _ love _ my awesome vampire skills.

“HEY! I SPENT GOLD ON THAT!”

The smaller brother sticks his tongue out at the taller one, giving him a raspberry.

“hah hah! ress gone!” 

“...I WILL FIND WAY TO GET BACK AT YOU, BROTHER.”

He huffs crossing his arms and chooses to glare at the wall as Sans smiles triumphantly. I giggle at the two and go back to searching through the clothes. 

Which is when I find the perfect thing. A red and black onesie! 

The top half is red, with the arms being black like the whole bottom half. It’s absolutely cute and comfy looking. Perfect for him!

I hold it over to Sans, a bright smile on my face.

“What do you think, Sweetie? Do you like it?”

The babybones takes one glance at it and he nods, agreeing with me.

“Okay, let's get you out of your jacket then.”

Whelp, looks like he just changed his mind.

Sans had instantly clung to the jacket, shaking his head and lightly glaring at me.

“no! sins want jacket!”

I sigh. 

This is going to be tough.

“SANS, LET GO OF THE JACKET THIS INSTANT!”

“no!”

Papyrus reaches to grab the jacket from him, getting annoyed.

...Which was stupid.

“ **OW!** DON’T BITE ME, YOU  _ BRAT _ !”

I sigh again. 

I have to be the one to do this.

“Sans, sweetie. You can wear the jacket over this. Okay?”

He looks down and takes his hold on the big clothing off, nodding. 

“ok… but pap no look!”

Papyrus looks away again and I take the jacket off the small skeleton, exposing him completely. I slide the onesie on him and zip it up, handing back the jacket afterwards which he gratefully accepts. I giggle as he places the hood over his skull, the  whole thing engulfing him.

Gods, such a cutie-

“ _ WHERE IS HIS COLLAR _ ?!”

Oh, right. Papyrus hadn’t noticed that before because of the jacket covering Sans before.

“I accidently left it back at the lab with his other clothes.”

...Shit. He doesn’t seemed pleased about that.

“DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I SPENT ON THAT!? THOSE WERE PURE GOLD SPIKES ON IT AND IT WAS MADE WITH REAL LEATHER DYED WITH THE FINEST RED DYE!”

If it wasn’t a collar he was talking about, I would’ve been smiling over the fact he was willing to buy something so expensive for Sans. But then again, I did see the way Sans treated it. He never took it off, even when Papyrus wasn’t around.

I sigh.

Looks like I have a collar to retrieve.


	7. Puzzle Master(s)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus solve a puzzle.

Sans was currently sitting on the floor, perfectly content to have his collar back even though it was a bit big on him like his jacket.

At first I was reluctant to give it back, cause a baby with a collar on did not sound right at all. But when Sans had seen it, he wouldn’t stop pouting angrily until I let him wear it. 

So here we are; I’m on the couch, sipping a cup of water while watching Papyrus explain a puzzle to Sans. It’s absolutely cute to watch.

“SEE THIS HERE, SANS? THIS IS A COLOR CUBE. TO SOLVE IT, EVERY SIDE MUST BE A SINGLE COLOR. HERE, WATCH AS I SOLVE IT.”

A concentrated look appears on the babybones face as he watches his brother flip the cube’s tiles around with ease. It’s not even a minute before he finishes it.

“SEE? NOW YOU TRY.”

He mixes the puzzles up before handing it to the smaller skeleton who accepts it with a smile.

I suck in a breath, waiting excitedly to see if he can actually do it.

…

Omg.

Omfg.

He did it.

Hell, it may have taken him twice as long as Papyrus had, but still. Sans solved it. He  _ solved _ it! I’m an adult and I can’t even solve it! ...well that’s because I’m too impatient to… But still! Even Papyrus seems a bit surprised as his brother holds up the solved cube with a triumphant smile.

“done!” 

I go to get up and go over to Sans to congratulate him...but Papyrus beats me to it. I watch in surprise as he pats his brother lightly on the skull, with a smile just as bright as the babybones.

“VERY GOOD JOB, SMALL BROTHER. I MUST SAY, I AM EXTREMELY SURPRISED AT THE DEDICATION YOU HAVE SHOWN AT SOLVING THIS PUZZLE. YOU PAID EXCELLENT ATTENTION TO THE DEMONSTRATION, AND OF OF COURSE BECAUSE YOU DID SO, YOU LEARNED HOW TO SOLVE IT FROM THE BEST PUZZLE SOLVER OF ALL TIMES!”

The praise seems to have made the smaller skeleton smile with joy even more. He even seems to be a bit determined as he begins to try and stand up and go over to Papyrus. He ends up falling down half way there and decides to just crawl the rest of the way, but when he gets to his brother, he gives his side a hug. This surprises the taller skeleton, but he soon swoops up Sans in his arms and hugs him back. The babybones giggles, wrapping his small arms around his brother again, happy that Papyrus is holding him.

“pap ood bro!”

…I feel like I’m going to cry of joy. 

...Ok scratch that. I am crying.  _ Don’t judge me! _ This is a happy moment-

‘ _ Knock knock knock _ ’

Papyrus turns his head, looking at the door as he sets his brother down. This confuses the smaller skeleton for a while, but that soon is replaced with curiosity when he hears the person knock on the door again.

I wonder who it is…?

I get up and go over to the door to answer it while Papyrus also gets up, but to compose himself.

I turn the knob and open it-

“ _ Hello, Lila. It has been a while since Sans has come to my establishment, so I brought these here. I know that the only thing that would practically fucking keep him off my back this long would be sickness. So give this to the bonehead and- _ ”

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. 

It Chillby.

...But that’s not the only reason I’m now flipping out.

It’s because Sans had crawled over next to me  _ as soon _ as he heard his name being spoken.

_ Please don’t see him. Please don’t look down and see him. Please don’t- _

“ _ woah _ ! ire!”

…Damn it.

“ _...What? _ ”

 

...Mmmm. It looks like I’m going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo~ Chillby knows now~
> 
> How will things go?


	8. A Chill Chillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillby acts differently from what Lila expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post this. (TmT )
> 
> ~[EDIT:] if you want to make any requests, I now have a google form where you can submit them! (^w^ ): <https://drive.google.com/open?id=10XVynW9dWldeYrgTpNpUcaxhtgKtBzRivnJSF87Ognc>

I had expected everything but  _ this _ to happen. 

Chillby is a greedy, manipulative jerk to people (Sans being lucky and not getting it as bad as others).

….So how come he’s reacting to this so well? He made no snarky comment or is trying to use this against us or anything that I could  _ possibly _ expect from him!

He literally listened quietly while I explained it, not even minding that Sans was messing around with his tie the whole time.

Chillby is acting..well...pretty  _ chill _ .

Gods, Sans would love that pun.

_ “How long has the bonehead been like this?” _

“Almost two days.”

The said ‘bonehead’ evidently got bored with the tie and is now studying the elemental’s hand, obviously awed by the purple flames.

“ire!”

_ “Hmm?” _

Chillby turns his attention to Sans, a flamebrow raised. He soon realizes what the skeleton wants and he holds his hand down in front of him, smiling  kindly .

_ What the fuck…? Is this even Chillby?! _

_ “Go on, you can touch it.” _

The babybones looks to me, giving me a look, asking silently if he actually could.

I nod and he slowly brings a phalanx to the hand and...his eyelights turn into red stars when he realizes it doesn’t burn.

Chillby chuckles along with me at his reaction. I mean, who wouldn’t? His eyesockets are all wide and his mouth is open in surprise. I can’t tell if he was more amazed by the little story Papyrus made for the cookie or by this guy’s  _ hand _ .

_ “So Sans,-” _ The said skeleton looks up.  _ “-Will you pay your tab? We can shake on it.” _

…

“no!”

The babybones shakes his head and Chillby looks to me with a amused smile.

_ “It was worth a try.” _

...

_ ‘Crinkle’ _

We both look back at Sans to see him already messing with the bag Chillby brought. 

Geez. What happened to the Sans that didn’t move around this much?

“what dis?”

“It’s food. Chillby got it for you.”

The skeleton looks up at the elemental in surprise before smiling and going over to him. He gives the arm closest to him as big of a hug as his little arms allow.

“dank ou!”

Chillby chuckles, his flames crackling happily as he runs a hand over the skeleton’s skull, essentially ruffling hair if he had any.

_ “Do you want some of it now?” _

He reaches one arm around Sans for the paper bag, searching in it for a second before pulling out a bottle of mustard and bringing his arm back to hold it out in front of him. 

The small skeleton shakes his head at the sight of it. He crosses his arms, saying  ‘no!’ , not wanting to repeat what happened last time.

Chillby turns to me with a questioning look, obviously confused by the babybones fuss over what he once loved.

_ “Are you sure this is the little shit head?” _

I nod at Chillby’s question before going to get Sans’ attention.

“Sans, sweetie. It’s okay. Just drink it slowly and you won’t get the hiccups.”

He looks at me a moment, seeming to be deciding if I’m telling the truth or not, before looking at the bottle in front of him and placing his tiny skeletal hands on it. Chillby helps him bring it to his mouth and he accepts it happily, taking the nozzle between his teeth and giving it a small suck with his tongue.

_ If I’m not hallucinating, _ I think I see a small smile appear on the elemental’s face as his purple flames seem to brighten happily a bit.

A smile of my own forms as I look at the two.

 

_ Maybe Chillby really is softer than he lets on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully my motivation will get better and i will be able to write more. Lately i have been doing a lot of art, which i post here: <https://corruptenightshade.deviantart.com/>  
> so yeah..........sorry about it taking so long to post this. (TmT ) i feel like i'm letting you guys down.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this Fanfic? Here are my other ones:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/22639613)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)


End file.
